Vacuité
by Deus-Nihil
Summary: L'infini était bleu et blanc...


**Titre :** Vacuité

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Aucun

**Rating :** -16 ans

**Résumé :** L'infini était bleu et blanc...

**Note d'auteur : **Mon texte est quelque peu "vide", mais n'oublions pas le mot qui l'intitule.

* * *

><p><strong>Vacuité<strong>

Il ouvrit les yeux...

Ce qu'il vit n'était pas le plafond gris de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas non plus le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie... Non, en ouvrant les yeux, ce qu'il aperçut était une des choses les plus belles qu'il avait pu, jusque là, contempler ; une étendue tellement bleue et commune qu'il en était presque ridicule de l'aimer autant et avec tant d'inconscience... Un ciel tellement ordinaire que ça en était douloureux.

Il se leva... Étrangement, à part ce ciel, tout était blanc ; tellement blanc que le paysage semblait sans fin, que l'horizon n'était qu'une ligne pâlie, ne rejoignant le ciel que par un dégradé de nuances bleues.

- Ah, peut-être que ce n'est pas le ciel... pensa-t-il.

Le sol était d'un blanc tellement pur qu'il en blessait ses yeux. Aucun défaut ne semblait ternir cet espace sans fin. La vacuité de ce lieu était telle que ça en aurait été effrayant, en tant normal. Mais ça ne semblait pas être un "temps normal".

- Yuu?

Une vois si familière... Alma ! ?

- Alma?

- Yuu !

Il ne voyait rien, pourtant ! c'était comme si la voix n'était qu'une illusion.

- C'est toi, Alma?

Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre que de répondre? Ignorer ce qu'il pensait être une fabulation? Ici, c'était tellement vide...

- Yuu, ce n'est pas encore ton temps.

Alma n'était qu'un enfant, comme lui. Mais à défaut de voir sa propre voix devenir grave et masculine, celle d'Alma avait gardé la singularité et la clarté de ses origines... _10 ans ; nouveau-né_.

- De quoi tu parles, Alma ! ?

Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, il utilisait une voix du passé? Il ne venait pas de redevenir un enfant, n'est-ce pas? Les souvenirs le hantaient-ils à ce point? Il n'y avait consacré qu'une vague pensée !

- Tu ne dois pas rester ici.

- C'est où, "ici", Alma?

S'était-il convaincu que c'était réellement Alma? Était-ce vraiment important, en premier lieu?

- Ils t'attendent...

C'était étrange... Il pouvait entendre le sourire d'Alma.

- Je ne veux pas y retourner.

Il avait dit ça sans même s'en rendre compte, sans savoir pourquoi il était "ici" en premier lieu, ni même qui "ils" étaient. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas "y" retourner.

Il entendit un rire agréablement cristallin. Un rire que même la plus réelle des illusions n'aurait pu imiter ! Un rire qu'il n'avait pu entendre échappé qu'entre les lèvres d'une seule personne : Alma.

- Yuu...

Un ton indéniablement amusé.

Puis le noir.

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit les yeux.<p>

Ce qu'il vit n'était pas une vaste étendue bleue... Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'en sentit déçu. Étrange...

- Kanda?

Lenalee...

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était une hallucination. Alma, encore une fois... Et, sous l'emprise d'une brusque impulsion, il avait dégainé Mugen et en avait planté la lame dans son cœur. Une vulgaire pulsion de mort...

- Kanda ! !

Ensuite, il se souvenait du plafond de sa chambre. Gris... Un gris plus sombre encore que les nuages de pluie ; un gris vieilli et terni.

- Infirmière ! Kanda s'est réveillé !

Puis le noir.

Et encore du noir.

* * *

><p>Blanc... Il se souvenait, maintenant. L'infini était bleu et blanc...<p>

Bleu pour le ciel... Son nom était Kanda.

Blanc pour le département de recherches... Son nom était Yuu.

- Mais vous allez vous arrêtez, oui ! ?

L'horizon était Alma... L'unique lien entre Yuu et Kanda.

- Lâche-moi, vieille sorcière !

Personne dans l'Ordre n'aurait jamais osé et n'oserait jamais appelé la matrone ainsi ! Mais enfin, Kanda ne faisait pas partie de "personne".

- Ca suffit, jeune homme ! Je vous jure que si vous continuez, je vous attache de force à ce lit ! Et vous ne sortirez pas avant que je vérifie moi-même votre état !

Il lui envoya un regard furieux.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

En réponse à son défi silencieux, elle croisa les bras et souleva un sourcil.

- Vous croyez?

Un frisson parcouru le dos de Kanda. Elle n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas?

Cette vieille sorcière !

...

- Tch...

Dédain et soumission : curieux duo. Mais autant ne pas tenter le Diable.

Sous l'œil sévère de la matrone, Kanda retourna dans le lit médicalisé qu'il occupait depuis sept jours déjà. Sa vie avait beau ne plus être en danger, la cicatrice toujours visible sur sa poitrine était inquiétante. Normalement, son corps guérirait de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune trace d'une quelconque blessure ! Et au bout de trois jours maximum, la chair blessée serait de nouveau recouverte d'une peau pâle plus nette encore que celle d'un nouveau né. Mais là, le phénomène étonnait autant l'infirmière en chef ( qui soignait Kanda depuis l'arrivée de celui-ci ) que les plus hauts placés, dont Komui !

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que le corps de Kanda commençait sa décomposition?

* * *

><p>Noir...<p>

Il ouvrit ses yeux.

Noir.

Rien... Vacuité.

Il était aveugle... Il le savait. Il ne voulait rien voir.

- Yuu !

Pousse de Soja?

Depuis quand ce gamin osait-il l'appeler par son prénom ! ? Si il avait Mugen en mains, Kanda l'aurait volontiers découpé !

Une pensée fugitive : il ne sentait plus ses mains. Non, en fait, il ne sentait plus rien. Juste un creux horriblement froid à la place des poumons et une douleur aigüe dans les oreilles.

Il ne se sentait pas respirer, non plus. Il ne contrôlait plus rien... Plus rien...

- Yuu, tu peux m'entendre?

Il n'aurait pas voulu acquiescer. Il n'aurait pas même voulu répondre. Son seul souhait était le silence, afin qu'il puisse se complaire dans un vide illusoire, dans une imitation ratée de la mort.

Mais il répondit néanmoins...

- Pousse de Soja...

Un chuchotement à peine audible... Et pourtant, dans sa tête, ce murmure involontaire était semblable aux cris de victimes de guerre, pleurant et suppliant la fin de leur torture et la venue de leur fin.

Et la fin se déclencha réellement...

Un cri... Un animal traqué par ses propres hallucinations...

_Victime de lui-même, il paye._

_Il souffre pour être sauvé._

_Alma l'a choisi._

_Alma..._

_..._

* * *

><p>- Et donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous vous êtes permis d'utiliser mon prénom pour la stupide raison de me faire réagir?<p>

Ah, comment ne les avait-il pas déjà découpé? Il devait avoir trop bonne âme ! Ou s'être simplement ramolli...

- Hum... Kanda, c'était pour ton bien, fit Allen, en levant ses mains défensivement.

- Mon bien? Et je peux savoir qui a eut cette idée ridicule?

Voir une veine palpiter sur le front de Kanda était mauvais signe. Le voir réagir, en plus, avec un calme tellement menaçant était effrayant. Allen recula...

- Bien, tu étais resté léthargique pendant presque quatre mois et...

Hésitant d'abord, Allen se tut lorsque Kanda essaya de lui trancher la gorge. Venait-il d'échapper à la mort ! ? Merci à ses entrainements quotidiens !

- Qui?

Oh Dieu... Il n'avait jamais eut si peur de Kanda. Sa seule envie était de fuir et de ne jamais recroiser la route du Japonais. Il déglutit difficilement avant de dire, avec une telle vitesse que Kanda faillit ne pas saisir les mots :

- La matrone nous avait dit que ton subconscient agissait sur ton corps, alors Lavi a eut l'idée de te provoquer pour te faire réagir ! Je ne suis qu'une victime ! !

Une aura noire entoura Kanda.

Allen était paralysé. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur lui ! ?

C'était lui, ou il entendait maintenant Kanda murmurer des menaces de mort pour un certain "stupide lapin"? Bah, il n'allait pas risquer sa vie pour le roux !

Subitement, Kanda sembla reprendre conscience de la présence d'Allen. Il se tourna vers lui, le regardant, du point de vue d'Allen, comme si il allait le "bouffer".

- Non, je suis trop jeune pour mourir, pensa-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- Où est-il?

C'était qu'il avait étrangement l'air d'un cannibale, le Kanda, tout d'un coup !

Allen tremblait. Un court instant, il crut bien qu'ils n'auraient jamais du rien tenter pour réveiller Kanda. Depuis qu'il était sorti de sa léthargie, soit depuis très exactement treize jours ( oui, Allen comptait chaque jour de supplice, soit tous ), l'Asiatique était plus que terrifiant, ressemblant à un démon, un tueur en série, un dévoreur d'enfants ( où déjà était-il allé chercher cette idée? ), un monstre sanguinaire... Plus que ça encore ! En clair, Kanda faisait peur. Et Kanda était connu par toute la Congrégation comme étant un sadique, n'est-ce pas? Qu'il en fusse, le pauvre Allen était sa principale victime.

- Où est-il? redemanda Kanda.

C'était lui, ou Kanda était presque entièrement caché par son aura? Il allait mourir...

- Bi... Bibliothèque.

Sa voix tremblait aussi, en plus? Mais depuis quand était-il devenu aussi lâche? Ah oui, depuis que Kanda avait failli le noyer dans l'eau des toilettes, il y avait dix jours. Oh expérience traumatisante !

Kanda ne le fit pas répéter. Plutôt, au grand soulagement du Britannique, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, avec pour objectif principal de "faire payer au stupide lapin". Oh, ça allait être un long jour.

Allen soupira.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, et <em>vraiment<em> pas bien loin, Allen et quelques traqueurs purent entendre le cri d'agonie d'un certain roux, aussi connu sous le pseudonyme de "Lavi".

- Aïe ! Aïe ! ! Non, Yuu !

Oui, en effet... Le point positif était qu'au moins, il était toujours vivant.

- NON ! ! !

Enfin, personne n'était sûr que ce soit pour longtemps.

- AU-SECOURS ! ! !

Allen se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Devait-il rire, ou pleurer?

...

Il fit les deux, étrangement soulagé.

Kanda - Kanda Yuu ! était vivant...

_- Ils t'attendent, Yuu ! Ils t'attendent..._

**FIN**


End file.
